<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sana and the Eleven Pizzas by elcten881</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300215">Sana and the Eleven Pizzas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881'>elcten881</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pizza, i was hungry, misana, side!motzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana has a crush on the new pizza delivery girl.</p><p>Or</p><p>Momo and Tzuyu are forced to help Sana eat pizza every night for a week as she is a hopeless gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>~Darling and Honey~ A Misana Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sana and the Eleven Pizzas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Sana and the Eleven Pizzas</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Momo~” Sana called, “I’m home!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo, Sana’s best friend and room mate, murmured something in response from her seat on the couch. It was 5:30pm, Momo always watched her KDrama at 5:30pm. The duo had known each other from high school, choosing to go to the same college at the beginning of that year. Their parents had pooled together some money to rent them a tiny two bedroom apartment for the duration of their studies, providing they would pay their own food and social bills. So having known each other so long, Sana was well aware of Momo’s daily ritual.</p><p> </p><p>Hanging her stuff up on the coat rack, Sana called out to her, “You hungry, Mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“SHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana only chuckled. She walked over to the couch and took a seat on the other side. Ultimately she didn’t care about whatever woman the leading man was throwing slow motion heart eyes at. But after being forced to watch this crap every day, she was embarrassed to say she knew all the current plot lines and even found herself somewhat invested.</p><p> </p><p>“Have they discovered he’s an alien yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Momo responded, not looking away from the screen, “This episode is focused on the marriage of King Soo and….I forget her name, the actress from Werewolves in Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana really did not care.</p><p> </p><p>But she liked living and so did not speak again until Momo was crying and the credits were rolling.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful….” Momo muttered tearfully,</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Sana blinked, nope - still didn’t get the hype, “Anyway, hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always!” Was Momo’s response as she immediately shook herself out of her KDrama induced depression, “What do you fancy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Was the flirtatious reply, Sana moving to lean dramatically on her shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>Momo shoved her off, “Sorry, I’m off the menu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana giggled, “Well in that case!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a new pizza place down the street?” Momo suggested, “I think there’s a menu in the junk drawer.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes the junk drawer. Everyone has one, some fill it with bills, some with legal papers, some with random crap they find on the floor. Sana and Momo fill theirs with take away menus. They were what one would call “food enthusiasts” or as Momo’s girlfriend would say “hungry bitches”. Sana approached said drawer and pulled it open slowly, somewhat afraid it might explode when she opened. She had learned from past mistakes. The menu in question was right on top, advertising the newest addition to the high street.</p><p> </p><p>Momo and Sana’s normal place had just been closed due to health violations, both had been shocked. They had been going there since they moved in and had never had a problem! Though thinking back they had wondered why the cheese was a little on the green side. Oh and that time they got food poisoning from the garlic bread. Yeah, GARLIC BREAD. Shaking away that dark memory she entered the phone number. The order was simple, half Hawaiian (Momo was weird like that) and half pepperoni, large. Their staple pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Once the order had been rung through Momo gave her cash for the pizza and tip. Momo tended to have cash and coins handy for this while Sana usually paid by card, transferring the money over to Momo’s account. They left the money by the door and put on some comedy show to pass the time. Due to the pizza shop still being new they weren’t that busy, even on a Friday, and so the wait time was only half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Momo had gone to the bathroom when the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it!”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the money off the side and opened the door…</p><p> </p><p>OH</p><p> </p><p>MY</p><p> </p><p>GOD.</p><p> </p><p>Now to understand the reaction there’s something you need to know about Sana. While she could jokingly flirt with friends and talk a big game, when she was actually confronted with a pretty woman it was like her brain was attacking herself. She couldn’t think straight (pun intended), her hands would get sweaty and she was 99% sure she would have a heart attack. Long story short, Sana was known as what is professionally called: A Hopeless Gay.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” The woman clutching the pizza box greeted,</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was quiet but chocked full of that faux peppiness one takes on when working in customer service.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi….” Sana stammered, eyes locked to the beautiful face in front of her, “Pizza ours is that’s.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow and giggled awkwardly as Sana began insulting herself internally.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll be 10.50.”</p><p> </p><p>“I….what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>“OH YEAH THE PIZZA!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana winced, that was way too loud.</p><p> </p><p>She handed over the now damp money (curse you sweaty palms!) and the woman smiled somewhat forced and walked away. Sana closed the door and slid down it, whining to herself. A wild Momo appeared and paused at the sight of her, eyebrow raised. After a moment she walked forward to rescue her pizza. She stood in front of her room mate and opened the box, eating a delicious slice of Hawaiian. Because, y’know, she’s weird like that.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Sana whined, questioning all her life choices, “I think I’m in love!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit dramatic there Satang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saturdays were usually everybody’s day off.</p><p> </p><p>If you were a kid it was the best day of the week. You’d be out seeing friends at the park or on a family outing, maybe even just playing video games on your living room floor. If you were an adult you may be laying in bed with a loved one, happy to not be getting up at 7am to make money or playing video games on your bed. Because you’re a damn adult and you can have the TV in your room now!</p><p> </p><p>Sana, however, was not so lucky. She worked at the local grocery store on the weekends and so didn’t get to enjoy the break from college work. Still money was money and at least the store opened later on Sunday’s so she could get more time in bed. That didn’t quite make up for all the entitled people she dealt with or lack of free time but it was the only bright side she could find. Though as much as she hated the job, it wasn’t forever and most of her customers were fine.</p><p> </p><p>Today though, she hadn’t hated her time at work. In fact it had flown by. Mostly due to the pizza delivery girl who had been occupying her mind since she first appeared last night. Sana was a mess, reliving her shameful moment of gay panic over and over. However, instead of focusing on her own embarrassment, she focused on the woman. Her long brown hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail under the red cap. The little moles dotted over her face. The awkward giggle she had let out before making her escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana had it bad.</p><p> </p><p>And she’d only met her once…</p><p> </p><p>Sana floated home from work, head full of the delivery girl. She was naturally clumsy anyway and so her fumbling her work (dropping change, walking into the wet floor sign etc.) was nothing new. Her boss, a third year named Jihyo, just scolded her carelessness but Sana didn’t care: SHE WAS IN LOVE! All she could think about was seeing her again. She even passed by the pizza shop on her way home but she couldn’t see her from the outside and other staff gave her weird looks until she left.</p><p> </p><p>She did not accept their judgement.</p><p> </p><p>The idea came to her when she was in the lift up to her apartment. Sana couldn’t work out why she hadn’t thought of it before - it was perfect! So good in fact she literally sprinted to her apartment from the lift. Nearly knocking Old Lady Im, from next door, flying. She all but slammed the front door open and definitely did so when she closed it.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped just to take her shoes off, she wasn’t an animal!</p><p> </p><p>Then ran to Momo’s closed bedroom door, not noticing the extra coat hung up on the rack. Without knocking she burst in shouting Momo’s name and receiving a shrill scream from said girl in response. Momo rolled off her girlfriend and covered them both with the blanket. Tzuyu looked startled but refused to let out such a girly scream. Sana was unphased having walked in on them enough times for it to count as a three-way.</p><p> </p><p>“SANA WHAT THE HELL!?” Momo shouted,</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s not like I haven’t seen it before!”</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes…Sana once caught them doing the dance with no pants on the couch. She refused to sit there for weeks, even after Momo had purified it with sanitizer, bleach and holy water from the girl across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“I…you…..THAT’S NOT THE POINT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Tzu!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had been Momo’s girlfriend for the three months. They were cute together. Nobody would be good enough for Momo, not in Sana’s mind at least, but Tzuyu came close enough. The younger girl often spent a lot of time at their apartment as she was having trouble with her house mates. They were very cliquey and a little mean to her so Momo let Tzuyu stay over all the time. Not that Sana minded.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu made Momo happy and Momo being happy made Sana happy.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Momo asked through gritted teeth,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna order a pizza, you want one?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo blinked, “We had pizza last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked ready to say something but Tzuyu, Sana’s saving grace, interrupted, “Actually, pizza sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana poked her tongue out at her best friend and Momo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Momo sighed, “Get the usual.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whipped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now get out so we can get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, can’t I join?”</p><p> </p><p>She dodged the pillow Momo threw and ducked out of the room. Almost immediately Sana whipped out her phone and called through the order. By the time the order was placed Tzuyu and Momo were out of Momo’s room. Tzuyu was making herself some tea in the kitchen, she did practically live there, Momo watched her for a moment before going over to back hug her.</p><p> </p><p>Sana watched them from the bar that separated the kitchen and the living room, “You’re both gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous.” Momo grunted, nuzzling Tzuyu’s neck,</p><p> </p><p>“Of what, someone stealing my tea bags?”</p><p> </p><p>“No because you’re single and alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harsh.” Sana snapped, “Very, very harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fighting you two.” Tzuyu hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“She started it.” Momo pouted,</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu turned in her arms and kissed her pout, turning it into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sana began making retching noises and Momo released her girlfriend and chased the lonely woman around the room. This went on for a while, with Momo somehow producing a nerf gun from God knows where. Sana could only assume there was a portal to a nerf themed hell hidden in their apartment. It went on so long she didn’t hear the doorbell, only noticing when Tzuyu appeared to be heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sana screamed an over dramatic “NOOOO” and rugby tackled her. Whilst Tzuyu was dazed on the floor, Sana snatched her purse and ran to open the door. A little winded.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and there she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, you ordered another pizza?” The delivery woman smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Sana had prepared this time, “That’s us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hawaiian and pepperoni is a weird mix.” The woman said, trying to make polite conversation,</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re a weird mix…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAMMIT SANA!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could hear cackling from inside the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I…err…mean you seem like umm a unique person and uhh…not weird, obviously. Poor word choice. Not that being weird is a bad thing or anything, lots of my friends a weird - my room mates a freak! Is freak politically correct? I don’t mean to offend anyone…” Sana saw the woman stifle a laugh, “I’m just going to shut up now.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the ground and the couple inside decided to come save her. Tzuyu gently pulled Sana back into the apartment, noting the delivery girl watching them like a hawk. Almost as if she were jealous. Momo, in the meantime, handed some bills out of Tzuyu’s stolen purse and took the pizza. It probably included a big tip but still.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Momo looked at the girl’s name tag, “Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, have a nice night.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…” Sana whispered, testing the name,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s never delivering here again.” Momo muttered,</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…”</p><p> </p><p>“My money’s on a restraining order,” Tzuyu added before removing herself from Sana, “Get off me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…”</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>The next day Sana opted to play to her strengths.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so maybe words continually failed her, that would get better over time. She needed an immediate win, to peak Mina’s interest. Now Sana wasn’t blind, she knew she was stunning. Sure, she was other things to; smart, kind, loyal to a fault. But right now “hot as fuck” was going to ensure Mina couldn’t take her eyes off her. So that night when she got home from work she walked past the couple, cuddled up watching Monsters Inc, and headed to her room to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her red party dress out, it came up to her thighs and showed off her cleavage. Usually she went to clubs in it because it didn’t restrict her dancing but it would do for tonight. She looked amazing in it and was proud of that. She spent time adding on some make-up, including dark red lipstick and some jewellery. Sana checked herself out in the mirror and smirked - tonight she didn’t just look sexy, she was dangerous. Spraying some of her perfume, she rang the pizza place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Twice Pizza?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, I live at number 24 in the Sunrise Plaza.” Sana began, “I’m having a party so could I get like loads of pizzas.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sure, how many?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“<em>Umm…what kind?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Any!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ma’am I’m going to need a number.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Umm….six! Large please. Just go down the list.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...oookay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With the order ready (Sana having to pay over the phone because the shop thought it was a prank) she sat by her window to wait for the delivery girl to get to the building. She waited and waited until she actually began to question if this was technically stalking. But by then it was too late and she saw a bike with a box placed at the back, showing the pizza place’s logo. Jumping up and forgetting her inner creepy turmoil, she grabbed a solo cup and ran into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Without any explanation she grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on full blast before throwing the solo cup at a confused Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo! We’re having a fake party, start dancing!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo didn’t even question it and jumped up to begin dancing. Tzuyu was about to ask what was going on when the doorbell rang. Sana ran over and opened it, being sure not to reveal too much of the inside. She didn’t want Mina to notice there were only three of them there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sana greeted breathlessly,</p><p> </p><p>Mina was obviously caught off guard by her appearance. Her stunned eyes locked on to Sana’s very visible cleavage until she got a hold of herself and looked up to meet mischievous eyes, beet red.</p><p> </p><p>“I…umm…”</p><p> </p><p>For once Sana wasn’t the tongue tied one.</p><p> </p><p>“You?” Sana teased,</p><p> </p><p>“I…have your pizzas.” Mina managed to get out, lifting the stack up so that she could hide her face behind them, “Ms…umm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana could have cooed, but she didn’t. Instead she let go of the door and grabbed the pizzas. Deciding to let her off just this once.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Sana smiled,</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up from the floor to meet her eyes, only to then drift them behind her. She cocked her head at the sight of one girl dancing to the latest boy group in her pyjamas, whilst another sat on the back of the sofa watching her. Clutching an empty red solo cup. Sana noticed and giggled awkwardly trying to back into her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her head on the door by accident and winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok--?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the pizzas!”</p><p> </p><p>She ran inside and slammed the door. Leaning against it, she caught her breath - that was a lucky escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great,” Momo sighed sarcastically, “More pizza!”</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Monday was an interesting experience.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly because they had so much pizza left over from last night, that they had to eat it for breakfast and lunch the next day. Safe to say they were all fed up with eating pizza but Sana would not be distracted from her goal. It got to the point where Momo and Tzuyu had decided to leave their pyjamas and go OUT for dinner just to escape the cheese and tomato nightmare they had been living in.</p><p> </p><p>But Sana, Sana had to remain strong.</p><p> </p><p>Monday night she had called through yet another order. This time while she was waiting she hyped herself up. She couldn’t keep making an idiot out of herself and she’d had nine pizzas over the last four days. Tonight she was just going to suck it up and ask Mina out. If she said no then Sana would have to deal with it….and be heartbroken, #SadTimes, depressed for the foreseeable future but she refused to dwell on the negative.</p><p> </p><p>Sana would open the door and just ask. What could go wrong?…well what could go MORE wrong than her previous flirting attempts? She’d thought of everything, even paying for the pizza over the phone just so she wouldn’t have to awkwardly hand over money if she got rejected. Say what you want about Minatozaki Sana but one thing she was was prepared!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She straightened her outfit and walked to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She had thought over every possible scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Every outcome!</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely nothing could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>This was it.</p><p> </p><p>Go time.</p><p> </p><p>Final countdown.</p><p> </p><p>She just had to look Mina in the eye and say….</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p> </p><p>It came out before Sana could stop it, clamping a hand over her own mouth. To her credit she had been taken off guard. Instead of the stunning goddess, with cute little moles and a squishy lil’ penguin face there was this…person!? They were shorter than Sana with black short hair, dressed in the pizza place uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm I’m Chaeyoung? From Twice Pizza?” This apparent Chaeyoung said, lifting the box in her arms as proof,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…right, I’m so sorry.” Sana grabbed the box, mortified, “Uh where’s Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>Had she actually requested not to deliver to them any more?</p><p> </p><p>“She’s off Mondays.” Chaeyoung replied squinting at her,</p><p> </p><p>Sana breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>She then turned to go back inside feeling better knowing she wasn’t being avoided.</p><p> </p><p>“...weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY I HEARD THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t order pizza the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Or the day after.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t because she had given up, nor was she taking a break from eating pizza every night. In fact she wasn’t eating at all. Not right now. Instead she was just laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, occasionally cuddled up to Momo for comfort. Her plans had been put on hold. She just couldn’t right now, not after she got the news.</p><p> </p><p>The call had come early Tuesday morning, from her mother. Her mother always texted, never called so Sana knew it was something bad. Turns out her grandmother had passed away that night. Sana loved her grandmother, growing up an only child with both parents working full time meant she had spent a lot of time with her. She had been her best friend. The first person she had come out to, the person who taught her about make-up, who she danced with at every family gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Just gone, like that.</p><p> </p><p>No goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Sana had wept for days, Momo staying by her side until Friday evening.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had excused herself early on, not wanting to get in the way. Sana needed Momo and Tzuyu wasn’t the most comforting person so she returned to her own dorm to let Sana grieve. Sana would always be grateful to Tzuyu for that, sure she joked that the girl was always there but she knew when to leave Sana and Momo to themselves. Momo was very lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, on the Friday, Sana finally left her room to get some water. When she passed Momo’s room she overheard the older girl on the phone. Tzuyu sounded upset on the other end, something about her house mates being cruel to her again. Sana felt guilty, Momo was so loyal to her and Tzuyu had been so understanding of that. By the tone in Momo’s voice Sana knew she was conflicted, wanting to be here for Sana and also be there to protect Tzuyu. So once she had hung up Sana had walked in and told her to go check on her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It took some convincing but Momo finally went, saying she would only spend the night and that if she needed to come back Sana was to call her. They gave each other a hard time but they were sisters after all, even if not by blood.</p><p> </p><p>Sana hadn’t even thought it through when she ordered a pizza, she was just hungry and it was the only menu out already.</p><p> </p><p>She was in her pyjamas, hair in a messy bun and no make-up. She was a mess, just wanting to sit in front of the TV and stuff her face with pepperoni goodness.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell went and she grabbed the money that Momo had left for her off the side. When she answered Mina was there but Sana wasn’t in the mood to try anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!…Sana? Are you okay?” Mina asked, visibly concerned,</p><p> </p><p>Sana sent a tight smile, ready to say she was fine, but instead tears began streaming down her face yet again at the thought of her grandmother being gone. Mina leant past her and put the pizza on the side table before pulling Sana into a hug. This was uncharacteristic for Mina, not that Sana knew that, so she felt a little awkward but knew Sana needed it.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl sobbed into her shirt as Mina hushed her and gently rocked them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sana said pulling away after a moment, trying to contain herself, “My grandmother died.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Mina frowned, pulling her into another hug - less awkward this time, “Are you on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>“My room mate was with me all week but something came up and she had to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled away and looked at her, wiping the tears from her face gently with her thumbs, “Are you okay alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Mina sighed, she stepped back and began going through the fanny pack she was required to wear,</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a pen and paper and began writing something. When she was done she ripped out the page and handed it to Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need anything, call me.” Mina smiled,</p><p> </p><p>Sana thought she had a very pretty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about the pizza,” Mina said, kindly, “Given that this is your eleventh in seven days I think my boss will be cool with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Too tired to argue Sana just hugged her again.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing how much Mina wished she could stay.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>That following Saturday Sana felt a little better.</p><p> </p><p>She was still sad but she was functioning again, even going into work. Jihyo took it easy on her so it was a good shift, enough to get her out of the house and socialising a little. As a thank you to Momo and Tzuyu, Sana had paid for them to go mini-golfing together that evening. They never usually went on proper dates so both were appreciative of the gesture, Sana even got a rare Tzuyu hug. They were gone before she got home but now she kind of regretted sending them out. Being alone with her thoughts made it start hurting again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana paused, oh God she didn’t think she could handle another pizza. Did she order one? WAS SHE SLEEP ORDERING!?</p><p> </p><p>She answered the door, not happy at being disturbed. To her surprise Mina was stood there, for once not in uniform. She had a shy look on her face and she was awkwardly clutching Chinese take out.</p><p> </p><p>“I um…thought you’d be sick of pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled, “What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swapped my shift to get today off,” Mina began, “You made quite an impression on Chaeyoung, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana winced at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I may have been misreading everything but I have a feeling you didn’t order eleven pizzas the past week because you’re addicted.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked down, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it may have been because you liked me---”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“---but you never asked me out so I wasn’t sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Now or never, Minatozaki!</p><p> </p><p>“That was why.” Sana confirmed rubbing the back of her neck,</p><p> </p><p>“It was!” Mina’s eyes lit up and Sana found herself grinning,</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah…who likes pizza enough to order ELEVEN in a row?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised.” Mina replied, she looked down shuffling nervously, “So…would you like to go out some time?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina winced.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounded cooler in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana giggled and Mina gave her a beautiful gummy smile back.</p><p> </p><p>“On one condition.” Sana said grabbing her hand, “Come in and share that Chinese food.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina squeezed her hand, “Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the apartment and closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Momo shouting “FINALLY!” in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>